Karaokê Party
by AnaKido
Summary: Songfic. Madoka inscreve Hikaru, Hyoma, Gingka, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta e Yu em um Karaokê e no local acontecem muitas coisas, beijos, brigas e muita ta música. Fanfic faz parte do projeto One-Short de Férias.


Karaokê Party

Madoka estava passeando na rua, quando viu um Karaokê com uma placa anunciado algo, na qual estava escrito: "exclusivo! Hoje a entrada é grátis, venha se divertir cantando qualquer música que pedir". Ela entrou no local e então perguntou a recepcionista:

- Senhora, este show realmente é hoje?

- Sim

- Eu desejo comparecer

- Só me diga o nome da senhorita e de seus acompanhantes, o show começa ás 19:00.

- Ok, serei eu, Madoka Amano, minhas amiga , Hikaru Hasama e meus amigos, Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, Tsubasa Otori, Hyoma, Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya e Benkei Hanawa

- Apenas vocês

- Sim

- Ok, até mais

- Tchau

Madoka saiu e logo foi contar aos outros sobre o Karaokê...

WBBA- Campo de Batalha

- Galera, eu inscrevi a gente em um karaokê

- Você fez o que?- Pergunta Gingka

- Vamos participar de um karaokê, hoje à noite, entrada gratuita.

- E o que lhe faz pensar que vamos participar desse karaokê?- Pergunta Kyoya

- Deixa de ser chato, Kyoya.

- Vai ser legal-Diz Hikaru

- Sim- Concorda Hyoma

- Eu não acho, mas já que minha opinião não tem importância, eu vou.

- Que isso, Kyoya, você é muito importante para nós.

- Obrigado, Madoka

- Impressão minha ou tá rolando um clima aqui?- Cochicha Hikaru no ouvido de Hyoma

- Não é impressão, está realmente rolando um clima

...

WBBA- Sala do Diretor( Ryo Hagane)

- Hikaru, vai a algum lugar há noite?

- Sim, Diretor, vou pra um Karaokê com a Madoka e com os outros

- É como está seu relacionamento amoroso?

- Do que está falando?- Pergunta vermelha

- Sei que você gosta de um dos amigos do meu filho

- Como assim?

- Ele tem cabelos lilás, olhos da mesma cor e também gosta de você

- Isso não é verdade, não gosto do Hyoma!

- Tudo bem, se é o que você diz...

...

Há noite, todos estavam prontos para o karaokê, Madoka estava usando uma camisa regata rosa e por baixo uma blusa branca, uma saia Pink, meias brancas e tênis também rosa, seu corpo é tão bonito que chamava a atenção de um certo leão. Hikaru usava uma blusa preta, um short jeans e sapatos pretos, as duas estavam lindas.

- Vamos, garotas ...

Todos partem, Ryo os levou e depois voltou para a WBAA, logo que chegaram, Madoka subiu no palco com Hikaru e pediu a música; "Si Es Por Amor":

Hikaru:

**_Si es por amor__  
__Doy todo lo qué soy (tototodo lo que soy)_**

_Se é por amor_

_DóI tudo o que sou (tututudo o que eu sou)_

Madoka:

**_Si es por amor__  
__Todo será verdadero (uuuuh)_**

_Se é por amor_

_Tudo será verdadeiro (uuuuh)_

**_Esta es mi vida y no la quiero cambiar__  
__Alfin encontré mi lugar__  
__Pero sueño un amor sincero__  
__Alguien que me pueda amar_**

_Esta é a minha vida e eu não quero mudar_

_Enfim encontrei o meu lugar_

_Mas eu sonho um amor sincero_

_Alguém que possa me amar_

Hikaru:

**_Yo me conozco y siempre encuentra la manera__  
__No importa cómo y donde sea__  
__En mi juego esta claro el reglamento__  
__Cuanto lo siento_**

_Eu me conheço e sempre encontra uma maneira_

_Não importa como e onde seja_

_No meu jogo está claro as regras_

_Sinto muito_

**_Yo tengo un plan siempre__  
__Que te envuelve dulcemente_**

_Eu tenho um plano sempre_

_Que envolve você docemente_

Madoka:

**_Yo tengo solo amor para dar_**

_Eu só tenho amor para dar_

Hikaru:

_Pero si..._

_Mas se..._

Ambas:

**_Si es por amor todo será verdadero__  
__Si es por amor doy todo lo qué soy (oh, oh, oh)__  
__Mi corazón es todo lo qué yo tengo__  
__Gane y perdi, nunca me rendi, porque que soy así (uohh, uohh)_**

_Se é por amor tudo será verdadeiro_

_Se é por amor dou tudo o que sou (oh, oh, oh)_

_Meu coração é tudo que eu tenho_

_Ganhado e perdido, nunca me rendi, porque eu sou assim (uohh, uohh)_

Hikaru:

**_Si me enamoro estarás siempre en mi camino (bloqueando mi destino)__  
__Somos de mundos demasiados diferentes (es tan evidente)_**

_Se eu me apaixono você está sempre no meu caminho (bloqueando o meu destino)_

_Estamos mundos muito diferentes (tão óbvia)_

Madoka:

**_Yo solo busco ser feliz con quién me cuide, que me proteja y no me olvide__  
__Y que me ayude a encontrar lo que yo soñe (mi felicidad)_**

_Eu só busco ser feliz com quem me cuide, para me proteger e não me esqueça_

_E para me ajudar a encontrar o que eu sonhei (minha felicidade)_

Hikaru:

**_Yo tengo un plan siempre__  
__Que te envuelve dulcemente_**

_Eu tenho um plano, sempre_

_Que envolve você docemente_

Madoka:

**_Yo tengo solo amor para dar_**

_Eu só tenho amor para dar_

Hikaru:

_Pero si..._

_Mas se..._

Ambas:

**_Si Es por amor todo será verdadero__  
__Si es por amor doy todo lo qué soy (oh, oh, oh)__  
__Mi corazón es todo lo qué yo tengo__  
__Gane y perdi, nunca me rendi, porque que soy así (ah, oh, oh)_**

Se é _por amor tudo será verdadeiro_

_Se é por amor dou tudo o que sou (oh, oh, oh)_

_Meu coração é tudo que eu tenho_

_Ganhado e perdido, nunca me rendi, porque eu sou assim (oh, oh, oh)_

Hikaru:

**_Yo tengo un plan siempre__  
__Que te envuelve dulcemente_**

_Eu tenho um plano, sempre_

_Que envolve você docemente_

Madoka:

_Yo tengo solo amor para dar_

_Eu só tenho amor para dar_

Hikaru:

_**Pero si..**._

_Mas se..._

Ambas:

**_Si es por amor todo será verdadero__  
__Si es por amor doy todo lo qué soy (oh, oh, oh)__  
__Mi corazón es todo lo qué yo tengo__  
__Gane y perdi, nunca me rendi, porque que soy así (uohh, uohh)_**

_Si é por amor tudo será verdadeiro_

_Se é por amor doí tudo o que sou (oh, oh, oh)_

_Meu coração é tudo que eu tenho_

_Ganhado e perdido, nunca me rendi, porque eu sou assim (uohh, uohh)_

Ao fim da música, Madoka e Hikaru se abraçaram e Kyoya subiu no palco e começou a cantar uma música para Madoka...

**_No soy ave para volar__  
__Y en un cuadro no se pintar__  
__No soy poeta escultor__  
__Tan solo soy lo que soy_**

_Não sou pássaro para voar_

_E um quadro eu não sei pintar_

_Não sou poeta, escultor_

_Sou apenas o que sou_

Madoka subiu no palco e começou a cantar:

**_Las estrellas no se leer__  
__Y la luna no bajaré__  
__No soy el cielo, ni el sol__  
__Tan solo soy_**

_As estrelas não sei lê_

_E a lua não posso descer_

_Não sou o céu, nem o sol_

_Tampouco sou_

Ambos:

**_Pero hay cosas que si sé__  
__Ven aquí y te mostraré__  
__En tu ojos puedo ver__  
_**_**Lo puedes lograr, prueba imaginar**_

_Mas há coisas que eu sei_

_Venha aqui e te mostrarei_

_Em seus olhos posso ver_

_Você pode conseguir, tente imaginar_

**_Podemos pintar, colores al alma__  
__Podemos gritar iee eê__  
__Podemos volar, sin tener alas__  
__Ser la letra en mi canción__  
__Y tallarme en tu voz_**

_Podemos pintar, colorir a alma_

_Podemos gritar iee eê_

_Podemos voar sem ter asas_

_Ser a letra em minha canção_

_E me esculpir em sua voz_

Kyoya:

**_No soy el sol que se pone en el mar__  
__No se nada que este por pasar__  
__No soy un príncipe azul__  
__Tan solo soy_**

_Não sou o sol que se põe no mar_

_Não sei nada que você passou_

_Eu não sou um príncipe encantado_

_Tampouco sou_

Ambos:

**_Pero hay cosas que si sé__  
__Ven aquí y te mostraré__  
__En tu ojos puedo ver__  
__Lo puedes lograr, (lo puedes lograr...)__  
__Prueba imaginar_**

_Mas há coisas que eu sei_

_Venha aqui e te mostrarei_

_Em seus olhos posso ver_

_Você pode conseguir (você pode conseguir...)_

_Tente imaginar_

**_Podemos pintar, colores al alma__  
__Podemos gritar iee eê__  
__Podemos volar, sin tener alas__  
__Ser la letra en mi canción_**

_Podemos pintar, colorir a alma_

_Podemos gritamos iee ee_

_Podemos voar sem ter asas_

_Ser a letra em minha canção_

**_No es el destino__  
__Ni la suerte que vino por mi__  
__Lo imaginamos__  
__Y la magia te trajo hasta aqui_**

_Não é o destino_

_Nem a sorte que veio para mim_

_Imaginamos_

_E a magia trouxe aqui_

**_Podemos pintar, colores al alma__  
__Podemos gritar iee eê__  
__Podemos volar, si tener alas__  
__Ser la letra en mi canción__  
__Podemos pintar, colores al alma__  
__Podemos gritar iee eê__  
__Podemos volar, si tener alas__  
__Ser la letra en mi canción__  
__Y tallarme en tu voz_**

_Podemos pintar, colorir a alma_

_Podemos gritar iee ee_

_Podemos voar, sem ter asas_

_Ser a letra em minha canção_

_Podemos pintar, colorir a alma_

_Podemos gritar iee ee_

_Podemos voar, sem ter asas_

_Ser a letra em minha canção_

_E me esculpir em sua voz_

Ao final da música, os dois se beijaram, Gingka ficou com raiva e quase atacou Kyoya, mas foi impedido por Hyoma que o segurou e depois subiu no palco junto com Hikaru e começou a cantar:

Hikaru:

_**Tanto tiempo  
Caminando junto a ti**_

_Tanto tempo_

_Caminhando ao seu lado_

_**Aún recuerdo  
El día em que te conocí**_

_Eu me lembro_

_Do dia em que te conheci_

_**El amor en mi nació  
Tu sonrisa me enseño**_

_O amor em mim nasceu_

_Seu sorriso me ensinou_

_**Tras las nubes  
Siempre va a estar el sol**_

_Depois das nuvens_

_Sempre vai estar o sol_

Hyoma:

_**Te confieso que sin ti no se seguir  
Luz en el camino tu eres para mi**_

_Confesso que sem você não sei seguir_

_Luz no caminho você é para mim_

_**Desde que mi alma te vió  
Tu dolsura me envolvió**_

_Desde que minha alma te viu_

_Sua doçura me encantou_

_**Si estoy contigo  
Se detiene el reloj**_

_Se eu estou com você_

_O relógio está parado_

_**Los sentimos los dos**_

_Nós dois sentimos_

Hikaru:

_**El corazon nos habló**_

_O coração nos falou_

Ambos:

_**Y al oido suave  
Nos susurró**_

_E do ouvido suave_

_Nos sussurrou_

_**Quiero mirarte  
Quiero soñarte  
Vivir contigo cada instante  
Quiero abrazarte  
Quiero besarte  
Quiero tenerte junto a mí  
Pues amor es lo que siento  
Eres todo para mí**_

_Quero te olhar_

_Quero sonhar com você_

_Viver com você cada momento_

_Eu quero abraçar-te_

_Eu quero beijar-te_

_Eu quero você perto de mim_

_Por que amor é o que sinto_

_Você é tudo para mim_

_**Quiero mirarte  
Quiero soñarte  
Vivir contigo cada instante  
Quiero abrazarte  
Quiero besarte  
Quiero tenerte junto a mí  
Tu eres lo que necesito  
Pues lo que siento es  
Amor**_

_Quero te olhar_

_Quero sonhar com você_

_Viver com você cada momento_

_Eu quero abraçar-te_

_Eu quero beijar-te_

_Eu quero você perto de mim_

_Você é tudo oque preciso_

_Por que o que sinto é_

_Amor_

Hyoma:

_**En tus ojos veo el mundo de calor**_

_Nos seus olhos eu vejo o mundo de calor_

Hikaru:

_**En tus brazos descubri yo el amor**_

_Em seus braços descobri o que é o amor_

Hyoma:

_**Verá en mí ella lo mismo?**_

_Vê em mim o mesmo?_

Hikaru:

_**Guerra el estar conmigo?**_

_Prefere estar comigo?_

Ambos:

_**Dime que tu lates por mí también**_

_Diga que seu coração bate por mim também_

Hyoma:

_**Los sentimos los dos**_

_Nós dois sentimos_

Hikaru:

_**El corazon nos habló**_

_O coração nos falou_

Ambos:

_**Y al oido suave  
Nos susurró**_

_E do ouvido suave_

_Nos sussurrou_

Hikaru:

_**Quiero mirarte  
Quiero soñarte  
Vivir contigo cada instante  
Quiero abrazarte  
Quiero besarte  
Quiero tenerte junto a mí  
Pues amor es lo que siento  
Eres todo para mi**_

_Quero te olhar_

_Quero sonhar com você_

_Viver com você cada momento_

_Eu quero abraçar-te_

_Eu quero beijar-te_

_Eu quero você perto de mim_

_Por que amor é o que sinto_

_Você é tudo para mim_

Ambos:

_**Quiero mirarte  
Quiero soñarte  
Vivir contigo cada instante  
Quiero abrazarte  
Quiero besarte  
Quiero tenerte junto a mí  
Pues amor es lo que siento  
Eres todo para mí**_

_Quero te olhar_

_Quero sonhar com você_

_Viver com você cada momento_

_Eu quero abraçar-te_

_Eu quero beijar-te_

_Eu quero você perto de mim_

_Por que amor é o que sinto_

_Você é tudo para mim_

_**Quiero mirarte  
Quiero soñarte  
Vivir contigo cada instante  
Quiero abrazarte  
Quiero besarte  
Quiero ternerte junto a mí  
Tu eres lo que necessito  
Pues lo que siento es  
Amor**_

_Quero te olhar_

_Quero sonhar com você_

_Viver com você cada momento_

_Eu quero abraçar-te_

_Eu quero beijar-te_

_Eu quero você perto de mim_

_Você é tudo oque preciso_

_Por que o que sinto é_

_Amor_

Hyoma pegou a mão de Hikaru e foi surpreendido com um beijo, Tsubasa viu Madoka e Kyoya se beijando atrás e subiu no palco para cantar a ultima música do show.

_**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag**_

_Se eu fosse seu namorado, nunca te deixaria ir_

_Posso te levar a lugares que você nunca foi antes_

_Querida, me dê uma chance ou você jamais saberá_

_Tenho dinheiro nas minhas mãos que eu gostaria de gastar_

_Estilo, estilo, estilo, em você_

_Relaxando perto da fogueira enquanto comemos fondue_

_Não sei nada sobre mim, mas sei sobre você_

_Então diga "olá" em falsete em três, dois...estilo_

_**I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you**_

_Gostaria de ser tudo que você quiser_

_Ei garota, deixe-me conversar com você_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

_Se eu fosse seu namorado, nunca te deixaria ir_

_Manteria você meus braços garota, você nunca estaria sozinha_

_Posso ser um cavalheiro, qualquer coisa que você quiser_

_Se eu fosse seu namorado, nunca te deixaria ir, nunca te deixaria ir_

_**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know  
I'mma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie**_

_Me diga o que você gosta, me diga o que não_

_Eu poderia ser seu Buzz Lightyear, voar pelo mundo_

_Não vou querer brigar, você já sabe_

_Farei você brilhar como se estivesse deitada na neve_

_Burr_

_Namorada, namorada, você poderia ser minha namorada_

_Poderia ser minha namorada até o mundo acabar_

_Faço você dançar, dar um giro, uma pirueta e_

_A voz enlouquecendo neste refrão como um furacão_

_Estilosa_

_**I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you**_

_Gostaria de ser tudo que você quiser_

_Ei garota, deixe-me conversar com você_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**_

_Se eu fosse seu namorado, nunca te deixaria ir_

_Manteria você meus braços garota, você nunca estaria sozinha_

_Posso ser um cavalheiro, qualquer coisa que você quiser_

_Se eu fosse seu namorado, nunca te deixaria ir, nunca te deixaria ir_

_**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love you, and treat you right**_

_Então me dê uma chance, pois você é tudo que preciso garota_

_Passe uma semana com seu garoto, eu te chamarei de namorada_

_Se eu fosse seu homem, nunca te deixaria garota_

_Só quero te amar e te tratar bem_

_**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go**_

_Se eu fosse seu namorado, nunca te deixaria ir_

_Manteria você meus braços garota, você nunca estaria sozinha_

_Posso ser um cavalheiro, qualquer coisa que você quiser_

_Se eu fosse seu namorado, nunca te deixaria ir, nunca te deixaria ir_

_**Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Yeah girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_

_Sim garota_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ei_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ei_

_Na na na, na na na, na na na ei_

_**If I was your boyfriend**_

_Se eu fosse seu namorado_

As garotas que estavam lá começaram a gritar: Tsubasa!Tsubasa! E subiram no palco para agarrar ele, mas ele saiu correndo levando os amigos juntos, assim que já estavam numa rua bem longe do Karaokê, eles pararam de correr e Madoka disse olhando para Kyoya:

- Adorei esse Karaokê.

- Eu também-Diz Kyoya

- Então, vocês são namorados ou não?-Pergunta Yu

- Somos,Madoka?

- Sim,Somos.

- Eu não gostei do Karaokê queria ter cantado também .

- Calma,Yu, no próximo a gente canta-Diz Kenta

- Eu também queria ter cantando, mas ninguém deixou-Diz Benkei

- Vamos combinar que você não canta muito bem, Benkei.-Diz Gingka

- Então, Gingka, como se sente de perder a Madoka para seu maior rival?

- Eu vou te bater, Benkei!

- Tenta!

- Vocês se esqueceram da gente.-Diz Hikaru

- Nos também estamos namorando-Diz Hyoma

- Felicidades para vocês

Todos voltaram para a WBBA.

...

**Hello, enfim terminei está fanfic que levou dois dias .**

** Stoessel e Mercedes Lambre- Si Es Por Amor**

watch?v=C18LluqDhEk

** Stoessel e Jorge Blanco- Podemos**

watch?v=n83TmEgfBOg

** Stoessel e Jorge Blanco- Nuestro Camino**

watch?v=5yylLmbuMeU

**4. Justin Bieber- Boyfriend**

watch?v=4GuqB1BQVr4

**P.S: Lembrando que eles só cantam a parte em negrito, a parte que não está em negrito é apenas a tradução.**

**A próxima historia, provalvemente só saira na segunda e o capitulo 5 de Casamento Duplo, também.**


End file.
